La magia del acero
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Tony quedó solo, tirado en el frio suelo. Un agudo dolor en el vientre bajo lo hizo entrar en pánico. No, no, no. Que alguien lo ayudara.
1. Capítulo 1- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark, Stony (al principio) y otras.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, lemon, angustia, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** No siempre el hombre perfecto lo es, Tony lo descubrió de la peor manera. ¿Un corazón destrozado puede ser unido con magia y acero?

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **La magia del acero**

 **Capítulo 1.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?**

Dicen que el amor es eterno, que existen las almas gemelas y que hay una alta posibilidad de pasar el resto de la vida con tu primer amor. Por un tiempo, Tony Stark lo creía, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Se había casado con su amor de infancia, con el increíble y maravilloso Steve Rogers, también conocido como el Capitán América.

Su relación tuvo un difícil comienzo, después de salir del hielo Steve tuvo muchos problemas para adaptarse —sin mencionar sus enormes perjuicios con relación a Tony—, sin embargo, con el tiempo y la convivencia, Iron Man y el Capitán lograron formar un equipo imparable.

Su amistad se logró fortalecer gracias a los sucesos con el Mandarín y el rompimiento de Tony con Pepper. Con el tiempo, la camaradería, se convirtió en cariño y éste, a su vez se volvió amor.

Su noviazgo fue hermoso, Steve era, a los ojos de Tony, el hombre más maravilloso del mundo; detallista, romántico, sólo había un pequeño detalle que, si bien a Stark no le importaba, no así a sus dos mejores amigos: el Capitán no deseaba que nadie se enterara de su relación.

Cuando Steve se enteró que Rhodey, Virginia y Happy, así como el resto de los Vengadores, supieron del noviazgo; se mostró frío, distante con Tony, pero al cabo de unos meses, las cosas retomaron su rumbo.

—Steve me ama, solo es un anciano que le cuesta aceptar que ya no vivimos en la edad de piedra —le dijo Tony a una preocupada Pepper. Tal vez su relación de pareja no había sido lo que ambos esperaban, después de todo ellos siempre actuaron más como hermanos que como enamorados.

—Tony…

—Todo está bien, no te preocupes.

Pepper se mordió el labio para evitar decir algo que pudiera lastimar a su amigo, a su hermano. Ella, al igual que Rhodey, dudaba del supuesto amor del Capitán, pero Tony estaba ciego y sordo. ¿Cómo protegerlo?

La preocupación de la familia de Tony disminuyó cuando les anunció que Steve le había propuesto matrimonio, pero el gusto les duró poco.

… La boda se llevó acabo un hermoso día de otoño, la ceremonia fue hermosa, discreta, tan alejada a lo que hubiese querido Tony. Stark hubiese deseado una celebración con cientos de invitados, con los ojos del mundo puestos sobre ellos, anunciando que él Anthony Edward Stark era el hombre con más suerte del mundo por el simple hecho de estar contrayendo nupcias con Steve Rogers.

—No debimos dejar que lo hiciera —dijo Peppers angustiada observando a Tony bailar con Steve. Happy la abrazo para consolarla.

—Tony es terco y está enamorado. Es una mala combinación —comentó el Coronel al tiempo que se pasaba los dedos por la cabeza.

La atmósfera de felicidad a su alrededor no parecía afectarles. Para ellos eso no era una boda, era un funeral.

…

A pesar de haberse casado con un hombre, de amarlo, Steve aun no parecía estar listo para contarle al mundo sobre su relación.

—No quiero que la gente sepa de nuestro matrimonio —dijo Steve después de su primera noche como esposos. —Aún no estoy listo.

Tony, como el tonto enamorado que era, se lo concedió.

Los años pasaron. El matrimonio tenía sus altas y bajas, pero para Tony, era perfecto…

Entonces sucedió la caída de S.H.E.L.D. y Steve comenzó a actuar extraño, distante.

— ¿Steve? —El aludido miró a su esposo. Se sentía confundido, había visto a Bucky, ¡vivo!, y con él, aquellos sentimientos que en su momento creyó asquerosos, pero que ahora, estando con Tony se daba cuenta que eran hermosos, regresaron.

—Estoy bien —dijo el rubio dedicándole una media sonrisa. Besó la frente de su esposo.

Amaba a Tony más que nada en el mundo, era muy importante para él, pero en un rincón oscuro de su corazón, el recuerdo de Bucky seguía latente.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si hacemos las maletas y nos vamos a una de nuestras islas privadas y dejamos que el mundo descanse de nosotros unos días? —Steve sonrió al sentir a Tony frotar su entrepierna con la suya. Quizás unos días alejado de todo le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas.

Solo se habían ido por una semana a una especie de segunda luna de miel; el sexo fue espectacular, maravilloso, su tiempo alejados del mundo ayudó a limar cualquier aspereza o al menos eso era lo que Stark pensaba.

Steve observó a Tony mientras dormía. Mordió su labio inferior, había algo que no le contó a su esposo sobre el Soldado del Invierno: que él había sido el asesino de sus padres. La culpa lo carcomía cada vez que miraba a Tony, su esposo confiaba en él, sabía qué hacía mal en ocultarle la identidad de quién le arrebató a Howard y a María, que era la peor traición que podía hacerle, pero, necesitaba proteger...

¿A quién quería proteger realmente? ¿A Tony?... ¿O a Bucky?... Aún no lo sabía.

Luego sucedió lo de Ultron y con él, la brecha en su matrimonio comenzó a crecer.

Tony estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de hacer quién sabe qué cosa y Steve, bueno, él en sentirse traicionado y enojado con Stark por ocultarles sobre ese robot genocida y maniático.

Su matrimonio estaba yendo a pique y los tratados de Sokovia no hicieron más que empeorar las cosas.

Siberia los separó definitivamente…

—Es mi amigo… —dijo Capitán América mientras se defendía de los ataques de Iron Man.

—Y yo tu esposo —respondió Tony sin poder evitar sonar herido.

Golpe tras golpe, Rogers se encargó de destruir lo que quedaba de su matrimonio. Un último impacto de su escudo directo al reactor. Al mismo tiempo que Stark rogaba por la vida de su bebé.

— ¿Qué? —Steve estaba en shock, ¿había escuchado mal? Si, era obvio, ningún hombre podía embarazarse pero había algo que le hizo dudar y entonces creer: Tony le miraba con tristeza, con ira y dolor.

Steve no podía soportar ver a Tony así, tan herido y todo por su culpa. Se alejó del hombre que le había dado los mejores años de su vida y que gracias a su egoísmo, había terminado arruinando.

Se fue con Bucky, prefirió un amor imposible del pasado a un futuro maravilloso de una familia por una fantasía.

Tony quedó solo, tirado en el frio suelo. Un agudo dolor en el vientre bajo lo hizo entrar en pánico.

No, no, no.

Que alguien lo ayudara.

—Por favor, tú no, por favor —rogó desesperado. Un agudo dolor en el vientre bajo lo hizo gritar —… Alguien… Sál… velo…

Su visión se hizo borrosa. ¿Iban a morir? Por favor, si Dios en verdad existe, que alguien salvara a su bebé…

—To… es… en…

…

Tony despertó sobresaltado. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiese dormido por varias horas. La pelea en Siberia, el terror de perder a su bebé…

¡Peter! El pánico se apoderó de él, ¿dónde estaba su hijo?

—Has despertado —la voz de Cho logró tranquilizarlo. —Creímos que te perderíamos.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —Le preguntó desesperado.

Nadie sabía de su estado, ni Steve, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería que un hombre pudiera embarazarse? Solo Cho, después de todo fue ella quién creo el procedimiento para tal maravilla.

En los últimos años, los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo se habían incrementado, como era de esperarse, estos matrimonios deseaban hijos y no todos estaban dispuestos a adoptar. No. Muchos querían vástagos de su sangre y carne. Ahí era dónde la Dra. Cho y otros expertos entraban con su revolucionario tratamiento que, como cualquier tratamiento de este tipo, no siempre tenían resultados satisfactorios

Tony se había sometido al procedimiento meses antes de los tratados de Sokovia; tuvo suerte, el feto se desarrollaba en su vientre luego de una semana de iniciado el tratamiento; había planeado decirle a Steve luego de que él, Wanda y Sam regresaran se su misión, pero pasó lo inevitable.

Su familia se había destruido y él ni siquiera pudo hacer algo para evitarlo.

— ¿Dónde está Peter? —Cho estaba por responder pero se vio interrumpida por la abrupta entrada de un joven de quince años. Era castaño, de cuerpo delgado. —Peter…

— ¡Papá! —exclamó el menor lanzándose a los brazos de Tony ante la atenta y confundida mirada de Cho.

Luego del reencuentro, Tony y Peter se enteraron que Visión los encontró desmayados en la puerta de la mansión de Malibú después de dos semanas de haber desaparecido.

— ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?, ¿Cómo es que Peter es... bueno, no es un bebé? —preguntó Cho. Padre e hijo se miraron.

—Cuando Steve… Cuando sucedió lo de Siberia, me desmayé y desperté en una casa de campo —Tony se encogió de hombros —. Si creyera que Dios existe pensaría que me encontraba en el paraíso. Había una mujer, una muy hermosa de cabellos blancos.

—La tía Clea —agregó Peter sonriendo. —Ella ayudó a papá durante su embarazo y darme a luz. Dijo que ya era tiempo de regresar.

Cho se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de procesar lo sucedido pero al mismo tiempo feliz de tener a Tony nuevamente entre ellos.

Quizás más adelante pudieran descubrir dónde estuvo Stark y porqué Peter había crecido mientras su papá parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado sobre él.

— ¡Tony! —Pepper acababa de hacer su aparición, junto a ella iba Visión, Happy y Rhodey en silla de ruedas —Gracias a Dios estás bien. Nos tenías tan preocupados.

Virginia abrazó a su amigo sin poder evitar llorar de felicidad.

—Estábamos tan angustiados.

—Pepper… Lo siento tanto —. Susurro Tony haciendo presión en el abrazo.

— ¿Quién es el niño? —. Preguntó Happy, rompiendo la atmósfera de melancolía que se había formado en la habitación.

—No soy un niño, ¡tengo 15 años! —.Dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una expresión idéntica a la de Tony que dejó a los presentes entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

—Tony. Explica —.Demandó Pepper. El aludido sonrió. Las cosas se pondrían interesantes, solo esperaba que su amiga no lo matara, Peter era muy joven para quedarse huérfano.

 _Continuará…_

…

Nota de la autora: Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Marvel, espero les guste.


	2. Capítulo 2- El error del soldado

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Créditos a los respectivos autores de la imagen de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark, Stony (al principio) y otras.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, lemon, angustia, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** No siempre el hombre perfecto lo es, Tony lo descubrió de la peor manera. ¿Un corazón destrozado puede ser unido con magia y acero?

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **La magia del acero**

 **Capítulo 2.- El error del soldado**

Steve observó el rostro sereno de Bucky a través del cristal mientras los doctores wakandianos le suministraban el tratamiento que le ayudaría a liberarse del control de Hydra. Había renunciado a todo por proteger a su amigo, su primer amor, ¿valió la pena el sacrificio? Sí, no, realmente no estabs seguro.

Cerró los ojos; suspiró tratando de alejar el estrés.

Irremediablemente los recuerdo de Siberia lo regresaron, tan frescos como si hubiesen sucedido apenas unos minitos atrás; Tony mirandolo con dolor y decepción. Tony furioso tratando de matar a Bucy. Tony rogando por la vida de su bebé…

¿Bebé?

No, era imposible que Tony estuviera embarazado, después de todo, ambos eran hombres.

Y aún así...

¿Qué tal si era verdad? En su tiempo, era un sueño imposible la existencia de inteligencia artificial, pero conoció a J.A.R.V.I.S., y posteriormente a V.I.E.R.N.E.S.

La existencia de vida extraterrestre era solo fantasía, pero conoció a Thor, a Loki e incluso detuvieron una invasión alienígena en New York, entonces, ¿porqué se negaba a creer las palabras de Tony?

 _Porqué creerle significaba que él pudo haber matado a su hijo…_

El asesinato no era algo ajeno a Steve, después de todo durante la guerra había tenido que matar por el bien de la paz, como superhéroe también tuvo que cegar vidas; nunca se sintió culpable por manchar sus manos de sangre, eran gente mala que dañaba inocentes. Pero su hijo era un alma pura….

—Capitán… —el aludido se sobresltó; demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a su entorno. —Lo lamento, no quería asustarle.

—No se preocupe Majestad —dijo Steve.

—Stark ha reaparecido —habló T'challa sin rodeos. Steve asintió, aliviado; Tony no había dado señales de vida desde hace un par de meses; luego de los acontecimientos de Siberia.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó sin atreverse a mirar al rey de Wakanda.

—Bien. Solo ha hecho una aparición ante la prensa para hablar sobre los acuerdos de Sokovia —T'challa hizo una pausa —. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él; parecía estar bien…

Steve lo miró expectante. Sabía que el rey le ocultaba algo pero no estaba de lo que era.

—Parece ser que ha retomado su romance con la Srita. Potts —aquello fue como un balde de agua para él; Tony lo había olvidado muy rápido, demasiado fácil…

Tú lo abandonaste; lo traicionaste.

—¿Valió la pena Capitán? —T'challa no esperó a que Steve le respondiera; dio la vuelta y se fue, tan silencioso como llegó.

Rogers miró nuevamente a su amigo; no se arrepentía el haberlo salvado; Bucky era la persona mas importante _¿Aún más que Tony?_. Sacó el aire que contenía, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de ese enorme estrés que reinaba sobre él desde que todo esto inició.

—Tony es importante para mí, pero Bucky es…

…

Peter observaba a su padre ayudar a Rhodey con su terapia. El ambiente era agradable, había bromas a pesar de las dificultades que el Coronel parecía tener para adaptarse al exoesqueleto que Tony había creado para él.

Fue complicado para todos —sobre todo para el joven Stark—, acostumbrarse a todos los cambios; aunque Peter extrañaba su hogar a Clea, se sentía emocionado por estar rodeado de otras personas.

La tranquilidad del momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de un paquete que puso extraño a Tony cuándo descubrió su contenido: una carta y un celular viejo.

—Peter, ¿puedes ayudar a tu tío por un momento? Gracias —dijo sin esperar respuesta de su hijo se fue de la habitación a prisa. El menor intentó seguir a su padre pero fue detenido por Rhodey.

—Necesita estar solo —Peter le miró confundido. Cuándo era mas joven; Clea le había explicado que ella no era su madre, que por el contrario, fue su papá quién le dio a luz y que tenía otro padre, uno que había hecho daño a Tony; quizás el paquete era de ese hombre.

—Es de él, ¿cierto? —el Coronel le miró sin entender —Del hombre que fue su esposo.

Warmachine miró al menor; no sabía qué tanto Peter conocía de la historia de sus padres o siquiera tenía idea del nombre de su otro progenitor.

—Papá dice que es un buen hombre, que cometió algunos errores —dijo Peter adivinando los pensamientos del mayor. —La tía Clea que es un idealista que rayaba en la estupidez.

Rhodey asintió con la cabeza; no conocía a esa mujer pero por todo lo que Peter y el mismo Tony contaban; debía ser una increíble persona después de todo, salvo y cuidó de un completo desconocido e incluso le ayudó a criar a su hijo.

…

Steve había salido a caminar; necesitaba urgentemente despejar su mente. Luego de que T'challa le informará sobre el regreso de Tony; le había pedido a Natasha que buscara mas información.

Lo que la espia descubrio no fue agradable para el ex Capitán. Tony pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con un adolecente de nombre Peter al que Natasha había escuchado llamarle padre a Stark.

Para empeorar las cosas; Tony no mostraba signos de embarazo, ¿habría perdido al bebé?

Steve sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que su hijo no nato hubiese muerto por su culpa.

—Steve —Bucky había seguido a su amigo, preocupado por el extraño comportamiento que éste tenía desde que habló con Natasha, de eso hace ya dos semanas.

—Bucky, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Steve sin despegar la mirada del mismo punto.

Estaban en un parque donde Rogers solía ir a observar a los niños jugar.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti —dijo Bucky sentándose al lado de su amigo; miró a la misma dirección que él y sonrió —. Los niños son niños, sin importar en que dónde se encuentren —Steve asintió con la cabeza —. En ocasiones me pegunto si algún día podré tener una familia.

El ex Capitán asintió con la cabeza; él había tenido la oportunidad de tener una familia y la había desaprovechado.

—Serías un excelente padre —aseguró Steve sonriendo a su amigo.

—No —Bucky le tomó la mano —; yo seré un padre desastroso, pero junto a ti, quizás pueda ser bueno.

Steve miró sus dedos entrelazados con los de Bucky; sonrió al contemplar los ojos de su mejor amigo.

De pronto el mundo pareció desaparecer para ambos; querían perderse en la mirada del contrario.

Sus alientos chocaron a medida que la distancia desaparecía entre ellos.

—¡Comida! —Exclamó Steve sintiendose tonto por romper el momento; el recuerdo de Tony le había asaltado tan repentino y doloroso que le quitaba el aliento —Es decir, ¿tienes hambre? Sé de un lugar donde venden buena comida cerca de aquí.

James le sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión; sabía bien que Steve estaba enamorado —y casado—, con el hijo de Howard.

 _¿No te conformaste con arrebatarle a sus padres? No, claro que no; debes destruirle por completo para no sentirte tan patético como realmente eres._

—¿Bucky? —el aludido le sonrió.

—Estoy bien. Vamos a comer, pero tú invitas.

—Bien, vamos.

Banners se adelantó a Steve quién aprovechó para dar un último vistazo a los niños que ya se retiraban. El crepúsculo ya comenzaba a teñir el cielo con sus hermosos tonos.

—Tony… lo siento —dijo al viento, rogando que de algún modo, de alguna manera, su voz llegara a su esposo… su ex esposo.

 _Continuará…_

…

Este capítulo fue mas de Steve, pero es más que nada porque no quiero dejarlo tan plano como el primer capítulo (que en cierto modo es de introducción).

Dedico este capítulo a todas mis lectoras.


	3. Capítulo 3- Partida de ajedrez parte I

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark, Stony (al principio) y otras.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, lemon, angustia, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** No siempre el hombre perfecto lo es, Tony lo descubrió de la peor manera. ¿Un corazón destrozado puede ser unido con magia y acero?

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **La magia del acero**

 **Capítulo 3.- Partida de ajedrez parte I**

Peter guardó los libros de texto dentro de su mochila. Su padre lo había inscrito a una secundaria pública, no era como si no lo pudiera matricular en la escuela más cara de América; habiendo vivido la mayor parte de su vida con poco o nulo contacto con personas de su edad, necesitaba formar vínculos que no fuesen con engreídos y estirados que solo les importara quién tenía la cartera más abultada.

Tony quería que su hijo fuese mejor que él, que fuese humilde y eso solo lo lograría en una escuela pública —en su modo de ver—; esto para sorpresa de Pepper y Rhodey.

— ¡Hey, Peter! —Exclamó un joven moreno, algo rellenito. Su nombre era Ned, el primer amigo que Peter había hecho cuando ingresó a la escuela, de eso ya casi seis meses.

—Hola Ned. ¿Hiciste la tarea de biología? —el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

—Mis padres saldrán el fin de semana; podríamos reunirnos y trabajar en ya-sabes-qué.

Peter miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie los escuchara.

Desde que era niño, él había desarrollado poderes arácnidos; Tony no lo sabía (al menos no del todo), pero Clea sí _Es por la sangre de tu otro padre, no debes asustarte. Tu don es precioso y debes abrazarlo como el regalo que es_ , le había dicho. Su tía tenía razón sobre sus poderes, aún así no se sintió listo para contarle a su papá, más allá de su fuerza sobrehumana.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Peter no perdió la oportunidad de usar su don para ayudar a las personas. Fue durante la lucha contra su primer supervillano que Ned le descubrió, desde entonces se había vuelto su confidente y coartada.

—Gracias, pero sigo castigado —dijo Peter. Por desgracia no solo Ned descubrió su secreto, también su papá, sobra decir que Tony no estaba contento con el hecho de que su hijo le guardara secretos.

—Viejo, que mal. Espero que tu padre se calme pronto.

…

Stephen Strange observó a su inesperada visita, Clea, sobrina de Dormammu. Su primera discípula, no la había visto desde hacía más de un año.

—El Sactum Santuario no ha cambiado —dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa.

Clea, hechicera suprema de la dimensión oscura, era una joven hermosa de cabellos plata y brillantes ojos azul eléctrico **.**

— ¿A qué has venido? —cuestionó Strange, uniendo la punta de sus dedos con pose pensativa. La mujer sonrió, hizo un movimiento de mano y al instante apareció una tetera con humeante líquido y dos tazas.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que compartimos el té? —Dijo Clea mirando su taza con un dejo de tristeza —. Tú me salvaste de las garras de Dormmanu y Umar —Strange abrió la boca para interrumpirla pero ella siguió con su monólogo. —No solo me salvaste a mí, también lo hiciste con todo un mundo, uno al que ni siquiera perteneces y al que los otros hechiceros despreciaban.

—Todos tienen el derecho de ser libres, Clea, la dimensión oscura no es diferente.

La mujer sonrió, había lágrimas en sus ojos que se negaba a dejar escapar. Le debía tanto a Stephen, ese hombre no solo le dio libertad, también salvo a su pueblo y le instruyó para ser una digna Hechicera Suprema.

—Gracias —dijo Clea tratando de recuperar la compostura —. He venido ha advertirte de un peligro que no solo afectará este mundo, si no todo el universo de esta dimensión y posiblemente las demás.

Strange se inclinó ligeramente en su asiento, expectante.

—El Titán loco está buscando las gemas del infinito…

…

Strange decidió salir a caminar un rato, la visita de Clea le había dejado un tanto perturbado. No se sentía preparado para luchar, la última pelea contra Mordor lo había dejado demasiado cansado de magía y espíritu como para enfrentarse solo al futuro enemigo. Clea tampoco podría ayudarle, estando atada a la dimensión oscura, era poco lo que podía hacer fuera de ella.

Sus pasos lo dirigieron a un parque cercano, había pensado en visitar a Christine pero no quería agobiarla con sus problemas _no podía ponerla en peligro, no otra vez_.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidos a causa de un gran alboroto, la pelea del supervillano en turno contra un héroe. Strange observó la batalla, ayudando (discretamente), a los civiles. El superhéroe era bastante ágil y fuerte a pesar de su cuerpo delgado y carente de musculatura. Por su constitución dedujo que era bastante joven, quizás no llegaba ni a los 20 años.

Por otro lado, el villano era enorme y usaba un ridículo traje de rinoceronte.

El héroe de traje rojo y azul fue embestido por su enemigo aprovechando la distracción del pequeño que bajó la guardia al intentar salvar a un niño que se había quedado en medio de la trifulca.

—Bien, suficiente —dijo Strange hizo uso de sus habilidades mágicas para ayudar al héroe caído y derrotar al villano en turno.

Una vez contenida la amenaza, Strange se acercó al héroe que parecía muy lastimado y comprobó que efectivamente lo estaba. Stephen lo examinó con cuidado, la máscara estaba húmeda: sangraba y mucho.

 _Contusión. Posible fractura craneal_.

Debía atenderle y rápido, de lo contrario podría morir.

Creó un portal y con ayuda de su capa que en esos momentos hizo la función de una camilla, se llevó al joven a su santuario. Podría haberlo llevado al hospital, pero él usaba máscara por una razón y debía respetar su decisión.

—Debiste dejarlo en un hospital —le reprochó Wong, Strange no le respondió, sabía que su amigo estaba tan preocupado por su invitado como él mismo. Por unos segundos, se debatió en si debía o no quitarle la máscara, pero si su diagnóstico era correcto, su paciente tenía una fractura craneal. Con cuidado le retiró la máscara revelando la identidad del héroe.

— ¡Por Ancestral! Es solo un niño. No debe ni sobrepasar los 15 años —dijo Wong con una mezcla de preocupación y asombro.

—Debemos actuar rápido —el guardián de la biblioteca asintió. El chico se veía realmente mal.

…

Peter sintió una mano cubriéndole suavemente la frente sudorosa, y escuchó voces mascullar rápidamente. Una cálida sensación apareció en su frente, que viajó dentro de su cabeza hasta la ubicación precisa de su lesión. No fue desagradable, todo lo contrario, el dolor se reducía lentamente, y sus pensamientos se volvieron más claros.

—No... —Intentó sonar amenazante, pero fue solo una protesta débil y patética.

—Chico, está bien —. La voz susurró.

La respiración sibilante de Peter mostró que todavía tenía miedo de la voz hipnótica, ocasionando que una segunda reprendiera a la primera.

—Estás asustando al niño.

—No veo que hagas algo para ayudar, Beyoncé —le respondió a la segunda —. Ahora chico. Cálmate y respira. Relájate.

Y Peter obedeció, obligó a su respiración a disminuir la velocidad, y se forzó a deshacerse de sus pensamientos oscuros sobre una muerte inminente.

—Mírame, chico. —Peter hizo lo que le dijeron, abrió lentamente los ojos, y parpadeó en rápida sucesión para acostumbrarse a la luz. Luego, se centró en el hombre que estaba encima de él, que lo miraba intensamente a los ojos. Lo único que Spider-Man podía ver claramente eran los bellos ojos del hombre que eran azul verdoso, por lo que se concentró en ellos como si su vida dependiera de eso.

— ¿Qué estás... haciendo? — Peter gimió de dolor.

—Te curamos —explicó la segunda voz con tono aburrido, como si anunciara el clima. El adolescente trató de incorporarse para verlo, pero el hombre frente a él se lo impidió.

—No te muevas—le ordenó —. Casi terminamos. Habla.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Maestros de las artes místicas, a tu servicio.

Si Peter tuviera la fuerza para fruncir el ceño, lo habría hecho.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Sigue hablando.

Peter habría objetado que esa no era una respuesta, y que hablar, técnicamente, era lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio, pero decidió concentrarse en lo más importante.

— ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Soy el Doctor Strange y quién me acompaña es Wong, aunque también puedes decirle Beyoncé.

Peter podría haber hecho algunos comentarios inteligentes sobre ese terrible nombre (o la buena broma), pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo. Algo esencial...

Su máscara.

Ellos debieron habérsela quitado.

—Ustedes…— Peter tragó —. ¡Vieron mi cara!

—Vaya, el niño es inteligente, ¿no? —se burló Wong.

Strange siseó algo sarcásticamente, mientras estaba concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, con su mano fría pero tranquilizadora, en la frente de Peter.

—Sí, vimos tu cara, y creo que esta horrible máscara demuestra que eres el que luchó contra el tipo de las alas, pero no te preocupes, realmente no sé quién eres. Y si esto puede tranquilizarte, podríamos saber todo sobre ti si realmente quisiéramos. Podríamos conocer tu identidad, número de seguro social e incluso el nombre de tus antepasados.

— ¿Eso se supone que debe tranquilizarme?

—Sí —. Strange se encogió de hombros.

—Ok, eso es raro, pero probablemente me estoy muriendo, ¿por qué no?

—No morirás. Hoy no, al menos.

— ¿En serio, por qué?

—Porqué yo soy el que te atiende.

Peter parpadeó, y luego se rió.

—Un gran ego —comentó sonriendo —. Tía Clea diría que usted y papá se parecen.

Strange y Wong se miraron entre sí, pero ninguno quiso indagar, al menos no por el momento.

— ¿Qué me delató? —Preguntó ignorando la imperiosa necesidad de saber si el menor se refería a su amiga. Peter se aclaró la garganta seca, y decidió cambiar el tema.

—Entonces... Dijiste que podías saber todo sobre mí, tú… Ustedes… ¿Leen mentes?

—Sí —respondió con un tono aburrido, como si fuera perfectamente normal y común.

—Eso no es…

—No te preocupes. Explorar las profundidades de la mente de un adolescente carece de importancia.

Peter se rio débilmente. Incluso si el hombre encima de él era especial, Peter se vio obligado a admitir que todavía estaba consciente gracias a ellos y se olvidó de sus temores. Debe haber sido el propósito de sus salvadores.

En este momento, la visión de Peter se volvió más clara, por lo que ya podía ver a los misteriosos hombres que lo estaban salvando. El primero llevaba una capa roja y una túnica azul. El cabello del hombre era casi oscuro, tan oscuro como su barba de chivo, pero tenía algo de gris en las sienes. Las características más notables de su rostro eran sus ojos azul acerados y sus prominentes pómulos. El otro de rasgos asiáticos, la cabeza rapada y túnica rojiza con negro.

—Descansa ahora niño.

 _Continuará…_

….

Nota de la autora:

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Nota de la edición:  
Un comentario, quejas y sugerencias no hacen daño y dan felicidad a la fanficker 3 


	4. Capítulo 4- Partida de ajedrez II

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark, Stony (al principio) y otras.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, lemon, angustia, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** No siempre el hombre perfecto lo es, Tony lo descubrió de la peor manera. ¿Un corazón destrozado puede ser unido con magia y acero?

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **La magia del acero**

 **Capítulo 4.- Partida de ajedrez II**

Peter estaba semi acostado, observando curioso aquel objeto frente a él; una capa roja que se movía sola y que en ese momento cargaba una charola con lo que parecía ser una taza de té y algunos bocadillos.

—¿Para mí? —La capa "asintió" al tiempo que dejaba la charola en las piernas del joven —Gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Es la Capa de Levitación —dijo Strange al tiempo que entraba a la habitación para realizarle un chequeo rápido.

—¿Capa de Levitación? Es un nombre muy largo —comentó el adolecente mientras seguía las indicaciones de Strange —¿Qué tal Levi? —la capa se colocó alrededor de Peter, tal parecía que le había agradado la idea.

Strange suspiró; estaba seguro que ese par iban a ser un dolor de cabeza para él en el futuro.

—Luego de que termines; puedes irte. Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti —Peter se puso pálido.

¡Lo había olvidado!, ¡su papá de seguro lo iba a matar!

—¡Debo regresar a casa! —Exclamo/gritó Peter.

—Será mejor que vayas a con tus padres —dijo serio.

—¿Puedo visitarlo a usted y a Levi en otra ocasión? También al señor Wong por supuesto.

La capa se agitó dando a entender que estaba encantada con la idea. Strange suspiró pesadamente.

—Como desees —dijo comenzando a sentir que sufriría una jaqueca cuando Peter y _Levi_ festejaban.

No necesitaba usar el ojo de Agamotto para saber qué clase de futuro que le esperaba con ese dúo.

…

Tony estaba vuelto loco; había visto las noticias de la pelea de Spider-Man con el tipo vestido de rinoceronte dónde Peter, su bebé salía herido. Inmediatamente había ido en busca de él, pero éste había desaparecido.

Le buscó con desesperación pero no había rastro de su hijo. Inspecciono las cámaras de vigilancia y ahí encontró una pista; un hombre que usaba una capa roja y algo parecido a un pijama fue quien se había llevado a Peter.

—V.I.E.R.N.E.S., busca información —si ese miserable se había atrevido a lastimar a su bebé le haría conocer el mismo infierno.

—Enseguida jefe —respondió la IA —Stephen Vicent Strange, respetado médico neurocirujano —Tony suspiró aliviado, si era un doctor entonces… —desaparecido desde hace cuatro años*, luego de sufrir un accidente que le imposibilito para continuar ejerciendo la medicina. Se cree que se suicido.

Tony sintió que el mundo se le iba encima; Peter había sido secuestrado por algun lunático pero, ¿con qué fin?

Abatido, regresó al complejo, necesitaba la ayuda de Pepper y Rhodey. No podía pensar con claridad.

¿Y sí llamaba a Clea? Ella siempre fue buena encontrando cosas. No, si su amiga se enteraba que Peter había sido secuestrado, se pondría histérica y con él ya era suficiente, muchas gracias.

Llegó a casa con la intencion de llamar al idiota de su ex de ser necesario, pero él tendría a su hijo de regreso.

Ni bien puso un pie dentro del complejo; V.I.E.R.N.E.S. le avisó que Clea se encontraba esperándolo en la sala. Genial, lo que necesitaba.

—Tony, ¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó la mujer preocupada en cuánto vio llegar a su amigo. Stark sabía que no podía mentirle, esa mujer lo conocía tan bien como Pepper y Rhodey. —¿Dónde está bebé Stark?

Tony tragó grueso; guardó silencio un momento, preparándose para el infierno que estaba por desatarse.

—Oye, Cle…

—¡Tía Clea! —Exclamó Peter antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la mujer.

—¡Bebé araña! —exclamó ella. Tony observó la escena en silencio.

Clea era una buena persona algo transtornada, después de todo, no cualquiera ayudaría a un desconocido en el estado en el que él se encontraba y mucho menos le ayudaría a criar a un niño.

—Tía te he extrañado mucho —dijo Peter sonriendo. Por un momento, padre e hijo se olvidaron de cierto asunto pendiente.

—Yo también arañita —respondió la mujer al tiempo que apretujaba las mejillas del adolecente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te veríamos más —habló Tony ocacionando que Clea inflara las mejillas a modo de puchero.

—Haces que duela mi corazón al pensar que no quieres verme, gatito.

Tony rodó los ojos pero sonrió; Clea tenía un sentido del humor muy parecido al suyo, esa era la razón por la que se llevaban tan bien.

—Vine a consultar algo con mi maestro —dijo Clea encogiendose de hombros.

—¿Tienes un maestro, tía? —ella asintió —¡increíble!

—Debe ser un viejo saco de hueso —comentó Tony.

—Por el contrario gatito. Mi maestro es muy guapo, caballeroso, amable, muy inteligente, ¿ya mencioné que es tremendamente guapo y sexy? —Stark sonrió, tal parecia que su amiga tenía el típico caso de la alumna enamorada del profesor, solo esperaba que el tipo no se atreviera a lastimarla o le patearia su pomposo trasero.

—Espero que un día nos lo presentes, tía.

Clea se despidió de ellos unos minutos después, debía regresar a su mundo, aquel que en ocasiones tanto Tony como su hijo, extrañaba.

—Subiré a hacer mi tarea.

—No pienses ni por un segundo que te salvaras del castigo, jovencito —Peter miró a su padre haciendose el desentendido. —Tu encuentro con el tipo del traje de rinoceronte y más vale que me des una buena explicación o te betaré del laboratorio y del taller por un mes.

—¡Pero pa!

—¿Quieres que sean tres? —Peter gimió; sabía que no iba a poder salir de esa sin un buen castigo.

…

Una semana transcurrió desde que Peter conociera a Strange, a Levi y a Wong; su padre no solo lo había castigado con 1 mes sin sus privilegios del laboratorio y taller, también le había quitado su traje hasta que aprendiera a ser lo suficientemente responsable para pedir ayuda.

Peter se detuvo frente a la entrada del 177ª de Bleecker Street. Levantó la mano para tocar la puerta pero ésta se abrió sola. En un parpadeo, ya se encontraba dentro de la casa; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando ya Levi se había enredado en él.

—Yo también te extrañaba —dijo Peter sonriendo a causa de las cosquillas que la capa le hacia.

—Pensé que nos habíamos desecho de ti —dijo Wong. Peter le sonrió sin parecer ofendido; tal vez demasiado acostumbrado al humor de su padre y tía. —Strange está en esa dirección, estoy seguro que le agradará verte.

La capa arrastró a Peter hasta la biblioteca, donde Stephen tenía una interesante partida de ajedrez en solitario.

Levi se acercó a su maestro para llamar su atención y se diera cuenta de la presencia de su invitado.

—Oh. Volviste —dijo con voz tranquila. —¿Sabes jugar?

Peter asintió con la cabeza; solía jugar con su padre cuando Clea los castigaba (a ambos), escondiendo todo lo que pudiera ser considerado tecnológico.

—Entonces siéntate —pidió Strange mientras acomodaba las piezas en el tablero.

El adolecente resultó ser bastante bueno, un rival digno como no había tenido Strange en mucho tiempo.

—Jaque mate —dijo el hechicero luego de una gran partida.

—¡Increíble! —Exclamó Peter. Hasta ahora, solo su padre había podido ganarle.

Desde ese día, Peter visitaba el santuario cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre.

 _Continuará…_

…

Gracias por leer. Ya pronto Strange y Tony se conocerán.

 ***Nota: Para fines del fic (y por qué en realidad creo que es así, por la mención en Soldado del Inverno). El accidente de Strange sucede antes de la segunda película del Soldado del invierno.**


	5. Capítulo 5- Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark, Stony (al principio) y otras.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, lemon, angustia, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** No siempre el hombre perfecto lo es, Tony lo descubrió de la peor manera. ¿Un corazón destrozado puede ser unido con magia y acero?

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **La magia del acero**

 **Capítulo 5.- Primer encuentro**

Strange se encontraba meditando en posición de loto; flotando a centímetros del suelo con ayuda de su capa. La advertencia de Clea le tenía preocupado. Sí aquél ser llamado Thanos buscaba el Ojo de Agamotto y las demás gemas del infinito, él debía impedirlo.

Necesitaba ser mas fuerte, más que cualquier otro Hechicero Supremo.

Era inútil, por mas que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse. Suspiró frustrado; tal vez una caminata pudiera ayudarle.

No había visto al chico araña en los últimos días y lejos de alegrarle, le tenía confundido. No es que estuviera preocupado, claro que no era su capa y Wong quienes lo estaban. La presencia de Peter se había vuelto una constante en el Santuario y que de pronto desapareciera le hacía preguntarse si algo malo le pudo haber pasado al niño.

¿Qué tal si está vez se enfrentó a un villano y no hubo nadie que lo ayudara?

Tal vez una visita a Christine podría servirle para aclarar sus pensamientos. Para su mala fortuna, Palmer había salido del país con su esposo. Era su luna de miel. Strange se reprendió por haber faltado a la boda de su mejor amiga.

—Ahora que recuerdo, fue día que conocí al niño araña —oh, en definitiva, Christine lo iba a matar.

Había salido esa mañana para comprar el regalo de bodas de su amiga; el que, por desgracia se destruyó al enfrentarse con el tipo del traje de rinoceronte. Ahora debía pensar en algo increíble para aplacar la furia de Christine.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Mordor hasta que éste lo atacó por la espalda con un látigo de energía que se enredó en su cuello.

Levi se separó de él para atacar al traidor haciendo que soltara a Strange, quién, ni tardo ni perezoso, conjuró la dimensión espejo; al mismo tiempo que algo golpeaba a su antiguo amigo y maestro.

Strange observó al responsable (que al parecer había logrado infiltrarse a la dimensión espejo antes de que se cerrara). Se trataba de Ironman.

—Ok. El circo a llegado a la ciudad —dijo Tony haciendo que ambos hechiceros fruncieron el ceño.

—Tan patético eres que tienes que pedir ayuda —se burló Mordor —. Ancestral estaría decepcionada.

Strange atacó nuevamente, ignorando la presencia de Ironman, algo que Tony no se tomó muy bien, pues arremetió contra ambos maestros de las artes místicas; Stephen cansado de las intervenciones, los sacó de la dimensión espejo, oportunidad que Mordor usó para escapar.

—¡Estarás feliz, Stark! —le gritó, furioso. Con la llegada del enemigo tan cerca, no tenía tiempo que perder, y menos con un arrogante, irresponsable e inmaduro autoproclamado héroe. —Mordor a escapado a causa tuya.

Strange estaba tan cerca de Tony que su capa había tenido que separarse de él para colocarse entre ambos hombres. Stark observó a la capa moverse por voluntad propia.

—¿Nano robots? —dijo para sí. Miró al furioso hombre, reconociéndole —. Eres el que salvó a Spider-Man.

Strange levantó una ceja; olvidándose completamente de su enojo ante la mención del adolescente.

—¿Conoces al niño? —cuestionó.

—Por supuesto que lo conoce —dijo una voz femenina que ambos reconocieron. —Es su hijo.

Clea se hizo presente; había ido a buscar un regalo para Peter cuando sintió la magia de su maestro invocando la dimensión espejo; fue en su ayuda, pero no se esperó encontrarse con Tony en lugar.

—Clea —dijeron ambos al unísono. Los dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido. La hechicera dejó escapar una risilla. No necesitaba el Ojo de Agamotto para saber que esos dos podrían ser grandes amigos o terminar por matarse el uno al otro; eran demasiado parecidos.

—Tony, él es el Dr. Strange, mi maestro y actual Hechicero Supremo de esta dimensión.

Ambos hombres se miraron por un momento antes de que Strange desviara la mirada a Clea.

—Nos vemos en el Santuario. Tienes mucho que explicar —regresó su atención a Tony —Saludos al chico araña.

La capa abrazó a Stark al tiempo Stephen abría un portal y se metía en él, seguido poco después por ella.

Clea rió por la expresión de Tony.

—Le agarraste, _ratoncito_ —comentó entre risas antes de desaparecer. Tony suspiró con desgano. Su amiga estaba más loca de lo que creyó.

…

Bueno, hasta aquí termina el capítulo. Espero les gustara. Saludos y besos.


	6. Capítulo 6- Tus manos, mi corazón parte

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark, Stony (al principio) y otras.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, lemon, angustia, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** No siempre el hombre perfecto lo es, Tony lo descubrió de la peor manera. ¿Un corazón destrozado puede ser unido con magia y acero?

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **La magia del acero**

 **Capítulo 6.- Tus manos, mi corazón parte I**

Strange dejó su taza vacía en la pequeña mesa que lo separaba de su invitada; Clea le sonreía como una niña a quién habían descubierto en plena travesura.

—¿Cómo conociste a Stark? —Ella le contó con lujo de detalle lo sucedido durante la Civil War, en especial lo sucedido en Siberia.

La gestación masculina no era un tema ajeno para él; había leído sobre las investigaciones de la doctora Cho y su equipo. Un proyecto ambicioso, pero a su parecer, una pérdida de tiempo y recursos.

—Al momento del ataque, Tony estaba embarazado de Peter, si yo no hubiera intervenido; ambos hubiesen muerto.

Stephen guardó silencio. El chico araña en definitiva era demasiado grande para ser un bebé que aún debía estar en el vientre de su madre (padre), a menos que… la gema del tiempo; era imposible, Clea no tenía acceso a ella. Entonces recordó. Una semana antes del enfrentamiento de los Vengadores, él y Wong habían luchado contra un ser de otra dimensión, lo habían derrotado, pero la pelea los dejó incapacitados, tiempo en el que el ojo de Agamotto permaneció en el santuario…

—Tú, no tienes idea de cuantas leyes has roto —Clea hizo una mueca, como si su maestro no hubiese jugado con la gema del tiempo antes.

—Oh, vamos. No es para tanto —la hechicera se cruzó de brazos. Strange la miró indignado, rojo de furia.

—¡¿No es para tanto?! —Gritó colérico. —El chico es una clara violación a las leyes naturales, ¿tienes idea del daño que tu irresponsabilidad pudo causar al espacio tiempo? —Clea bufó.

—Todos los oráculos que consulté dicen lo mismo; necesitamos que Peter esté presente en la lucha contra Thanos, de lo contrario, Tony no lo hará, él es una pieza clave para el triunfo.

—Así que esa es la razón por la que lo salvaste —ella asintió con la cabeza —. ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaría ayuda?

—Lo he vigilado desde que tuve mis primeros sueños premonitorios —tal vez era gracias a sus orígenes como sobrina de Dormmamu, pero Clea poseía ciertas habilidades para ver el futuro que se habían presentes en sus sueños.

—Implantaste recuerdos falsos en ellos.

—Sí, prometo que se los borraré cuando esto termine —le aseguró la hechicera, aunque eso le causara un gran dolor, pues había aprendido a querer a los dos Stark —. Sería bueno que te acercaras a ellos, que te hicieras amigo de Tony.

Stephen hizo una mueca en disgusto.

—¿Yo?, ¿hacerme amigo de ese creído, egocéntrico? —la mujer rio con ganas —No es gracioso.

—Lo siento, _maestro_ , pero es como si te estuvieras describiendo —dijo entre risas. Strange frunció el ceño.

—Yo no soy así. Ya no.

—Bueno, Wong y yo pensamos lo opuesto —ese traidor, le haría pagar; ya no pensaba seguir comprando sus emparedados. —Pero en serio, Tony es un buen hombre una vez que lo conoces. En eso también se parecen.

Strange no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Tony Stark era un recordatorio viviente de lo que él alguna vez fue y perdió; sí, extrañaba su vida anterior, los lujos, la fama… su egocéntrico comportamiento, el sentirse superior a los demás. No iba a mentir, extrañaba el dinero; la vida en el templo era austera, casi rallando en la pobreza y en ocasiones, la comida escaseaba, aunque no cambiaría su presente por nada.

—Él es un alma tan herida cómo lo fuiste tú, maestro. Quizás mucho más—Stephen no pronunció palabra. Ancestral lo había ayudado a sanar, ser una mejor persona, quizás, podría honrar su memoria haciendo lo mismo por Tony Stark.

—Bien, iré —Clea sonrió, emocionada. —Pero sólo por lo que se avecina.

Bueno, ese era un comienzo, aunque la hechicera esperaba que esos dos pudieran terminar siendo buenos amigos, tal vez su cercanía ayudara a ambos hombres a sanar sus almas.

….

Tony tenía una expresión de pocos amigos; Clea había traído a ese mago de fiestas a su hogar, lo peor de todo, es que Peter parecía encantado por su presencia (en especial con esa rara capa a la que le encantaría examinar para ver qué tecnología la hacía funcionar).

—Alguno de nosotros va a tener que hablar —dijo Clea al tiempo que apoyaba la barbilla en su mano.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —bufó Tony mientras observaba a su hijo jugar con la tela a quien llamaba: Levi. La dama dejó escapar una risilla al tiempo que Strange rodaba los ojos y planteándose con seriedad su sanidad mental.

—¿Sabes que Stephen fue neurocirujano? —habló Clea sin dejar de sonreír —El mejor, según tengo entendido. Y un arrogante con un ego tan grande que difícilmente cabía en su cabezota —Strange bufó y Tony se rio por el comentario.

—Escuché eso. Eras uno de los más famosos en el mundo —dijo Stark mirando al Hechicero Supremo con intensidad —, luego sucedió lo de tu accidente y desapareciste.

Stephen se frotó las manos; aunque daba gracias a ese incidente por su nueva vida, aún le era difícil mostrar las secuelas. No necesitaba la lástima de nadie, en especial, de alguien como Stark.

—Yo… te entiendo. Mi vida cambió luego de Afganistán —ambos hombres se miraron, por un minuto, los dos desnudaron sus almas, olvidándose por completo de todo a su alrededor. Era como estar dentro de la dimensión espejo.

Los dos habían sido hombres arrogantes, incluso hasta algunos podrían catalogarlos como malas personas, uno más que el otro, pero también, habían sacrificado cosas importantes para convertirse en mejores personas.

….

Tony río a causa de la broma de Strange. Tenían un par de semanas desde que se conocieron oficialmente y muy a pesar de sus propias expectativas —y por qué no decirlo—, prejuicios; se volvieron amigos. Los dos habían luchado hombro a hombro en un par de crisis, nada serio como para involucrar a los otros Vengadores, aunque, por supuesto, el Hechicero Supremo mantenía un perfil bajo, pues él, no había (ni pensaba hacerlo por el momento), firmado los acuerdos de Sokovia.

De un momento a otro, Stark se encontró disfrutando las tardes que pasaba en compañía de Stephen, le hacía sentirse en paz, una que no había experimentado desde que regresaron a New York. Quizás se estaba comenzando a sentir algo… romántico por Strange y eso lo atormentaba. Se sentía como un traidor, pues sabía que Clea estaba enamorada de su maestro.

Clea, le debía tanto, lo sacó de Siberia, sanó sus heridas, le ayudó a dar a luz, criar a su hijo, lo menos que podía hacer, era intentar que Stephen pueda corresponderle, aunque eso, tal vez, termine rompiéndole el corazón.

 _Continuará…_

…

Bueno, después de 80 años, por fin actualicé, aunque me salió algo corto, pero bueno. Espero les guste el capítulo.


End file.
